Fishing apparatus of the type including spring loaded, presettable fish hook setting devices are often complicated, expensive and somewhat unreliable. Also, in a desire to provide such an apparatus which is sensitive enough to be sprung or set off in response to a fish lightly nibbling at a baited hook, the problem often arises of such devices being tripped or set off prematurely. Also, due to this sensitivity, such devices cannot be cast out onto the water once they have been preset. Casting such preset, spring loaded devices would be analogous to pre-setting a mousetrap and then tossing it into a corner. The result would most likely be, that the device would be tripped or set off and, as a result, would have to be preset.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a pre-settable, spring loaded, fish hooking apparatus which is inexpensive, reliable, non-complicated, and can be cast without being tripped, thus overcoming problems associated with the prior art.